La peintre
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: La peintre a une aura étrange, comme si cette ambiance sans âge la suivait partout. Cette puissance.


Je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire de cet OS, sinon que j'ai la tête dans le cul en le finissant. Je crois que je l'aime bien, mais je ne suis pas sûre.

Pour la nuit du FoF sur le thème Plaie.

La peintre

« Tu es un bon modèle. Silencieux. »

Kairi sourit à la femme, avant de reprendre la pose.

« Et tu es très belle. »

Elle se sent rougir doucement. Cela fait peu de temps qu'elle est modèle et à vrai dire, c'est sa première séance qu'elle fait seule avec une artiste.

« On va faire une pause, d'accord ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

—Un verre d'eau, s'il-vous-plaît.

—Je t'en prie, tutoie-moi. »

La peintre lui tend un verre d'eau, avec une sensualité infinie. Cette femme est impressionnante. Dans un ensemble de gestes surréalistes, elle se déplace jusqu'à un gramophone, au fond de la salle, et lance un disque. C'est la première fois que Kairi en voit un en vrai. Elle a à peine eu le temps de le réaliser que l'artiste est assise à ses côtés. Elle la regarde avec intensité.

« Je n'arrive pas à cerner l'exacte nuance de tes yeux. Comment tu les décrirais, toi ? »

Par réflexe, elle baisse les yeux. L'artiste lui attrape le menton.

« Madame –

—Naminé. »

Elle laisse le silence flotter. Kairi n'a plus vraiment envie de protester. Il y a tout autour de Naminé une sorte d'aura qui vous ferait acquiescer à chacun de ses mots. Écrasante.

« On peut reprendre ? »

Kairi fait oui de la tête. Elle ne peut même pas refuser. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu se dégourdir un peu les jambes.

Naminé lui sourit doucement, ou plutôt, doucereusement. Elle a un sourire de loup, sur son visage d'ange. Elle retourne derrière son chevalet, et quoique Kairi ne puisse l'avoir, l'emprise qu'elle a sur chacune de ses pensées est toujours aussi forte. C'est cela, une femme puissante. Toute la pièce respire la puissance.

Les murs, en bois sombres, montent à plusieurs mètres de haut. Peut-être cinq, voire six. Tout en haut, accrochés au plafond, des lustres de fer forgé inspirent un âge plus calme et il en descend une lumière vieille comme le monde. Plaquées irrégulièrement contre les murs, des bibliothèques de style anglais supportent le poids de mille ouvrages. Le sol, en parquet d'acacia, se pare par endroits de tapis persans distingués.

Rien ici n'a d'âge défini, sinon celui du monde.

Cela immobilise Kairi. Elle voudrait en rire. Elle ne peut pas. Ses lèvres n'obéissent plus à son commandement. Mais elle ne s'en inquiète pas plus que ça.

Le sourire de Naminé n'a pas quitté son visage. Il est toujours aussi sourd. Ou plus encore, selon la lumière à laquelle on le regarde. Dans quelques traits à peine, dans quelques coups de pinceau, Kairi ne pourra plus bouger un cheveu sans son consentement.

Norah Jones chante _Come Away With Me_ , et Kairi pense _Oui_ , comme si Naminé le lui avait demandé par l'esprit.

Avec une infinie lenteur qui n'est pas propre à sa race, Naminé dessine une fine ligne sur la toile. Kairi sent sa joue la brûler, un peu. Elle tente d'y porter la main, par réflexe. Mais c'est impossible. La brûlure devient plus forte, comme si on passait la lame effilée d'un couteau sous ses yeux. Mais c'est juste un pinceau. Mais c'est un pinceau. Kairi amorça le mouvement de froncer le nez sous la douleur, sans succès. Elle sent un liquide ruisseler en ligne droite sur sa joue. Elle panique.

« Tout va bien. »

Et elle ne panique plus. Juste cette voix, juste cette phrase, juste l'envoûtant parfum de Naminé. Et elle oublie la laie qui se creuse sans arme sur son visage. Naminé sourit. Elle passe un doigt sur la peinture rouge, récolte le sang de la joue de son modèle. Kairi sent bien que ce n'est pas normal. Pas naturel. Mais la béatitude qui la tient est si puissante que l'étrangeté devient comme son élément normal.

Naminé est heureuse. Certains étaient morts pour moins que ça. Elle fait descendre son pinceau le long de la toile. Kairi sent le sang couleur abondamment sur son bras. Mais elle ne fait rien. Elle ne tente rien. À quoi bon ? Cette douleur n'est pas vraiment désagréable. C'est même plutôt l'inverse. Les plaies sont comme des caresses nouvelles.

Alors, Naminé s'en donne à cœur joie. À travers ce tableau en travail, elle dessine des plaies, encore et encore, plus belles, plus grandes. Elle en récolte le sang dans les mains, du bout de la langue. Kairi ne le voit pas. Elle le sent.

Par le biais du sang, Naminé sent son modèle fatiguer. Kairi est vidée. Alors, sans rien dire, elle efface une à une les plaies. Elle quitte son chevalet pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, et la porter à une chambre. Les plaies ont disparu, si bien que Kairi se demande si elle n'a pas rêvé. Mais Naminé la détrompe.

« Elles reviendront demain, comme le soleil, l'empereur, sa femme et le petit prince. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'endort, saine et sereine.

.

Voici donc. Hm.

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
